A Drunken Endeavor
by xrosepetalsx
Summary: A daring Harry, a blushing Draco, and a drunken endeavor from the night before that neither can really remember. Implied Lemon. DracoHarry with implied HarryDraco.


**A/N:** Yea I have no idea what this is. I wrote it at 1 in the morning after reading through an extremely long DracoHarry fic. I had the urge to write something for them and this is what came out. I'm not exactly sure if I should call this DracoHarry, or HarryDraco o.o

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

**A Drunken Endeavor**

**By Midnight Mourner  
**

Harry Potter's green eyes shuddered open slowly. His body felt heavy and weighted down. He couldn't quite make heads or tails of where he was or what he was lying on. His head was pounding and he squeezed his eyes shut again, attempting to hold the pain back in his mind. He was quite disoriented. He opened his eyes a tiny bit once more to attempt to see his surroundings, but then realized he wasn't wearing his glasses.

When he tried to lift his arm, he realized the feeling of being weighted down hadn't just been his imagination or complete exhaustion. He realized someone was on top of him, groaning as they came awake themselves. Harry stilled.

Once more, realization dawned. He was laying on a bed in a dimly lit room. The sun was barley peaking through the window in the far corner, and all the candles he suddenly knew had been surrounding them last night, were extinguished.

Now if only he could remember with whom he'd come wherever they were, and what they'd done last night.

Flickers alighted through his mind.

Caresses of silky skin; Mumbled and broken words "Dra…Ah!" "Ngh…ha ha…Harry…"; Silky strands of pale hair; Moans and the sharp feeling of being penetrated; Grey eyes.

"For the love of Merlin!" The body on top of him cried, scrambling from atop him and rolling off, hitting the floor with a loud thud. Harry's eyes widened. He rolled over and attempted to see the body that'd hit the floor, already knowing it was Draco Malfoy from the flash of Grey eyes in his memories. He wanted to hit himself over the head for allowing himself to get this drunk and awake in a bed with Malfoy.

He knew what they'd done last night. He just wished it hadn't happened. At least not when they were drunk, and when he was sure Malfoy had meant nothing by it.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked tentatively. His answer was a grunt from the floor. "You prat, give me your hand." Harry demanded. He could see Malfoy's naked form roll over slightly, and he thought he saw a spot of red on pale cheeks. He needed his glasses to be sure, but it seemed as though Malfoy were blushing.

"Potter! What the bloody hell are we doing, naked, in a bed, _together!?_" Malfoy's shimmering, unfocused form asked, as he attempted to cover up on the ground. Harry shrugged.

"I think it's quite obvious. Now give me your hand." He answered. Malfoy's unfocused form didn't appear to move for a few awkward seconds.

"Can you even bloody see?" Malfoy sneered in an attempt to hide embarrassment. Harry shook his head and heard a relieved sigh. A firm hand was finally placed in his own outstretched one. He pulled, Malfoy came flying upward and on top of him, flinging him backward onto his back. Malfoy seemed stunned from atop him and didn't move. Harry could feel the other boy's cock resting against his thigh and attempted not to think about it.

He couldn't afford to get hard right now, when the situation was bad enough. Obviously last night's drunken endeavor had been a mistake. It didn't matter how much Harry'd wanted it for the last few months.

Once Malfoy had recovered from shock, he pulled away from Harry and lifted the sheets over his lower body. Harry continued to lay on his back, keeping his mind occupied on _not_ growing hard. He heard Malfoy sigh. His glasses were thrust in his face rather harshly, but Harry was glad for them.

"Do you have no _shame_, Potter? At least cover up!" Malfoy snarled, though the sound was half hearted. Harry put on his glasses and stared into the face of the other boy whos eyes were on places they should never have even seen. Realizing his mistake, Malfoy directed his gaze elsewhere, throwing a pillow at Harry's head. "Go on then!" Harry laughed softly but sat up, placing the pillow over his lap.

"What exactly happened last night?" Malfoy muttered, mostly to himself. He placed a palm over his face and Harry could perfectly remember the feel of it on his own skin. He shook his head at the memory.

"Well Potter?" Malfoy sneered when he received no answer, though the question hadn't sounded trained towards him. Harry quirked a brow.

"Really Malfoy, are you that stupid? Were _naked_ in a god forsaken _bed_, _together_ and my _arse_ is killing me!" Harry hissed out, shifting a bit to accommodate for the painful feeling in his arse. Malfoy stared at him for a second before laughing. The sound made Harry's heart beat faster; He'd never heard Malfoy laugh like this. It was always a snarky, sneering laugh.

"At least I didn't bloody bottom!" He sighed in relief when his laughter died away. He turned his gaze to Harry once more in puzzlement. "Just how drunk did we _get_ last night?" He asked rhetorically. Harry shrugged. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

He began to stand up, but noticed Harry's eyes trained on him. "Well, give a bloke some privacy!" He snarled. Harry just laughed.

"It's not like I didn't see all of you last night. In fact I did a lot more then _see _you last night." Harry shut up when another pillow was thrown in his face. He drew it away and watched Malfoy as he stood up, searching for clothing. He threw a glance over his shoulder at Harry and blushed. "Go on. Continue your search." Harry called to him, not really understanding were he'd gotten his sudden nerve from.

He supposed getting shagged by the wizard he'd been dreaming about for the last few months owned up to it. Even if it _was_ a drunken shag. Malfoy shot another embarrassed look over his shoulder as he attempted to find their clothes.

"I think we might have dropped them near the door. I seem to recall spending a lot of time against the doorframe." Harry called assuredly. Malfoy nodded and padded off to the door. Harry watched his arse as he moved and licked his lips. What he would give to remember last night fully…

"Potter. There not here." Malfoy snarled. Harry moved his eyes from the arse that was turning around and stared into annoyed grey eyes and a still blushing face. "Were you- were you staring at my _arse_ Potter!?" He asked indignantly. His hands moved to cover his other parts, but not before Harry's trained eye caught an eyeful. Harry smiled, standing up.

Really, were was this daring coming from?

"What are you playing at Potter?" Malfoy asked with an indignant squeak Harry'd never heard from the always haughty blonde as he prowled towards him.

"I thought I'd help you look for our clothes." Harry answered with a smirk.

"Well I already told you, there not _over he-_" But the words that had become a shrill squeak were cut off by Harry's lips on the blonde's when he finally made it to the others side. Draco melted underneath the touch and the pretty blush drained from his skin as he began to kiss back.

Perhaps waking up from a drunken endeavor with the former Gryffindor wasn't so bad? Especially when they both seemed to have gained a knowledge once unknown.

_- Fin -_

**A/N:** The night before just happened to be a trainee Auror's party. Very strange writing at 1 o'clock in the morning x.x Why am I still up? Drop a review if you will, maybe include the answer to this question: HarryDraco or DracoHarry?


End file.
